This device relates to devices that can aid in the hauling of goods and equipment, and more particularly to a device that can be used to perform work, testing or analysis in the field similar to a portable office or a desk.
Many people need to haul goods or equipment into the field so that they can do their work or their jobs. Many times they need test equipment, tools, replacement parts, laptops, notebooks and other items to do their jobs. Many times they have to travel large distances with their equipment or tools to fix, repair or collect data for equipment operational analysis. This can involve unloading equipment from, for instance, a car or other transport vehicle and hauling the needed equipment into the field in the out of doors. Many have to transport manually by hand using back packs, tool bags or suitcase holders and others.
The device for hauling goods, tools, equipment into the field should have a relatively small footprint when being transported. If you can drive a truck into the field, then drive the truck. If you cannot, then the device that you use to haul goods into the field should be compact so that it can be transported as far as possible via vehicle and not take up excessive room in the vehicle so that there is room to transport the equipment needs to the job. The device should be of a compact size when it is not being used and transported.
Other users may have to travel long distances indoors within an existing plant via foot to get to a work site. If the worker has much equipment to haul into the field this could involve multiple trips with heavy loads. If the worker could not haul all the equipment needed into the field, then a second trip is needed. If the worker decides to “guess” what is needed then many times this too results in at least a second trip to get the parts or equipment actually needed. Not being able to get all equipment into the field at one time is inefficient, tiring and costs additional work time and possible equipment downtime losses.
If troubleshooting is required, the technicians may not know if the equipment is functioning properly and if it is not, then a second trip is needed to return to the vehicle or office to get the replacement parts. The equipment may require proprietary tools to collect data or remove parts for inspect and troubleshooting. It would be helpful for the field technicians if they could carry a significant stock of replacement parts, tools and equipment that they may need for the analysis, data collection or repairs.
With the new higher technology equipment, many times a laptop is needed in the field. With new electronic equipment, a data cable may be needed to collect information from the field equipment to import into the laptop for analysis and troubleshooting.
Once in the field, it can be difficult to find a secure surface to place a laptop for data collection or equipment troubleshooting. This can cause difficulties and result in placing, for example, the laptop or other electronic equipment on the ground where it may get wet or dirty and ultimately fail. Alternatively, the user may place the laptop or electronic equipment onto another horizontal surface or adjacent equipment which may contain liquids and increase the likelihood of getting dropped or bumped resulting in laptop or equipment breakage. This then requires a trip back to get a replacement laptop and results in increased work time, lessened efficiency and increased costs.
A flat surface may be needed to take notes or work on a piece of removed non functioning equipment. Tools may be needed to make the repairs or perform analysis or repair the equipment. It would be helpful to have a secure surface to facilitate repairs or inspection.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that can be used to transport tools, replacement parts, analysis or data collection equipment to a work site. The device should be compact when not in use so that it is convenient to transport. The device should be able to carry many different sizes and weights of items that may be needed in the field. The device should have a horizontal surface that can help secure equipment to the device. The device should have a horizontal surface that can function as a work surface or laptop surface. The device should be securable when used on uneven surfaces to lessen the chances of dropping equipment or tools from the device. The device should have wheels that can facilitate the movement of equipment, tools or parts to a work site over uneven ground. The device should be adjustable in height so that a user can adjust the device to a height that is comfortable for working to lessen worker fatigue and increase efficiency.
For the above reasons, there is a need for a new, novel Dolly for Field Technicians.